1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to cassette tape recorder interfaces for high-speed loading of cassette tape program data into a computer and more particularly to a cassette tape recorder interface which does not require any change in data format.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Computer programs are often stored on a magnetic media such as cassette tapes or floppy disks. When a user desires to run the program on a computer, the user reads the program from the magnetic media. The prgram is then read into the computer random access memory.
Many computers designed for the home or consumer markets include cassette tape recorders for storage of computer programs. Cassette tape recorders are less expensive than floppy disks but also load data much slower.